Justin Moorland
Justin Moorland lives at Moorland Stable, which he helps to run along with his father Thomas. He is the grandson of Jasper (maternal) as well as the Baroness and Mr. Sands (paternal). Biography Childhood Justin's mother Catherine died in childbirth and Justin was raised by his father. During his childhood, he barely knew his maternal grandfather, who blamed Thomas for the death of Catherine, and Justin never learned about his paternal grandparents. Star Stable Online When Justin is about 18 years old he meets a new girl in Moorland Stables and he gives her a horse to ride during her time in Jorvik. This girl helps with reuniting Justin with Old Jasper and Justin in return teaches her how to jump with her horse. They meet again when the girl delivers a letter from Sabine, which turns out to have been written by Justin's grandfather Mr. Sands. Very soon thereafter, Justin and Sabine are seen going away by boat and when he shows up again he has joined the Dark Riders quest to free Garnok but gives the player a chance to escape. So The Keepers of Aideen do not believe Justin is acting by free will. During the player's second attempt to rescue Justin with the rest of the Soul Riders, Dark Core sees that Justin isn't useful anymore and decide to dump him in the ocean. When the player and their starter horse begin to activate their powers through flight, they manage to catch Justin and safely land on the boat. Back on Moorland Beach, Justin returns home but feeling that he can't trust himself to be around anyone. He and his father leave for South Hoof Peninsula, the player tried to reason with him to come back to Moorland. But still believing that he's a threat, he decides to leave the Jorvik all together. Before leaving the player takes him to see the wild horses. In doing so, he has a change of heart. Returning to Moorland, Justin seeks out help with the Soul Riders, who bring him to the Secret Stone Circle to speak to the Druids but he is put under arrest by them because Fripp deems Justin as a "wildcard". But the Soul Riders free him and take him to back South Hoof Peninsula to speak with the Primeval Tree in an attempt to find Concorde. After the player awakes the Ancient Tree it gives Justin the power to seek out Concorde but when the druids attempt to capture him, they are prevented by the horses of the peninsula. Through Justin's help the player was able to find Concorde at Ydris' Circus but with the tent being blocked off by a force field. But he also discovers that the Bobcat girls went missing because Ydris took them to use in his show. Linda, Justin and the player discover it was actually a labyrinth keeping them out but due to the player's brave actions everyone was saved. Trivia * Justin loves lasagna. * Justin is unaware that Loretta has a crush on him. * He can understand the language of Jor. Category:NPC Category:Star Stable Online Category:People in South New Jorvik County